


A Gift

by Aichi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi gets Ren a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

Aichi does everything he can to suppress his apprehension as he invites Ren to sit down on the sofa with him. Breathe in, breathe out. Everything is going to go fine. He looks down nervously at the box in his lap, modestly-sized, plain and featureless, giving away no hints as to what it contains. He can feel Ren’s gaze on him, but can’t find the bravery to meet it.

“I, ah, got you something,” he manages, eventually. “A gift.”

“Aww, Aichi, that’s so sweet,” Ren coos. “It’s not even my birthday.”

“I know. I– I didn’t want to wait.”

_Well, this is it_ , Aichi thinks. It takes all his willpower to prevent his hands from shaking as he passes Ren the box. Ren cracks open the lid just enough to see inside, and then snaps it shut again. His expression is unreadable, and Aichi is suddenly certain that this whole thing was a bad idea. He should have said something first, or just never brought it up at all, because it's–

“Get on your knees.” Ren says.

It takes Aichi more than a few moments to process the command. He blinks, surprised, and scrambles to obey, slipping off the sofa and taking his place at Ren’s feet. His hands are balled into nervous fists, and his nails bite into his palms. He looks up, slowly, to see Ren removing the lid completely and lifting the contents of the box.

“Aichiiiii,” Ren’s tone is amused and playful, and hearing it fills Aichi with relief. “Is this really a gift for _me_? Or for _you_?”

“Ah… both?” He offers in response.

Ren giggles, cracking a smile as he inspects his ‘gift’. It’s a collar – nothing special, plain, dark leather with a silver buckle and a round tag hanging from a D-ring. He runs his fingers over the leather and turns it over in his hands, murmuring in apparent approval.

“I didn’t get the tag engraved,” Aichi says, “I wasn’t sure what to put and I– I thought you could decide?” He pauses, then adds, “…If you want. You don’t have to accept it.”

“Of course I’m accepting it, silly,” Ren grins. “Come here.” He leans forward and slips a finger under Aichi’s chin, tilting his head back, the hand slowly sliding down to his neck. Aichi holds his breath as Ren wraps the collar around his throat and buckles it, the leather cool and soft against his skin. The tag makes a soft tinkling noise against its ring when he moves. Ren’s fingers caress his skin gently and he swallows, deliberately, to hear that little mumble of appreciation when his throat bobs under Ren’s touch.

“Not too tight?” Ren asks.

“It’s fine.”

“It looks good on you.”

Aichi feels his face flush at the compliment. “I’m glad you like it.”

Ren looks thoughtful for a moment, and then says the one thing that could make Aichi blush even more.

“We’ll have to get you a leash as well.”


End file.
